


How (Not) to Get Caught

by umiyuki



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous is overcome by the thrill of danger; Don just happens to be within arm's reach at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (Not) to Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very mild spoilers for the Gokaiger VS Gavan movie.

Don would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about breaking into the infamous Makuu Prison - _anyone who goes there is going there to die,_ Basco had said - but so far, it doesn’t seem too heavily patrolled, just a few Gormin guards scattered around the perimeter. He follows Marvelous around the side of the main building, with Ahim following them both. A guard approaches, and they all duck into the indentations on the side of the outer wall.

Don waits a moment and peers out. The guard has passed them. It must be safe to go out again. He steps back out of the indentation, but doesn’t make it more than three steps before Marvelous grabs him by the lapel of his jacket and pulls him into his hiding space. Don barely manages to suppress a squeak of surprise as Marvelous pulls him close, their bodies pressed together inside the confined space, and then Marvelous slips an arm around Don’s waist and kisses him.

Don would offer a dozen reasons why now is the worst possible time for a kissing session if his mouth wasn’t occupied with Marvelous’s, and if he wasn’t trying so hard to stay quiet as Marvelous rolls his hips against his. Marvelous presses his tongue past Don’s lips and Don’s knees start to buckle. If Marvelous thinks this is a good way to keep Don from making any noise, it won’t be much longer before he’s proven wrong; Don isn’t sure how much longer he can keep from whimpering, with Marvelous so close and his hands all over him and his _mouth_ \--

And a second later Marvelous shoves him back out of the indentation and he falls to the ground. Marvelous runs ahead before Don has had the time to figure out what just happened, let alone get up. There’s no time to sit and pout, though, so Don pushes himself back to his feet and follows after Marvelous again.

Sometimes he wishes that Marvelous didn’t find danger quite so exciting.


End file.
